


Under the sun

by Chiiiiiiiin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Implied mimo, One-sided!Michaeng, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiiiiiiiin/pseuds/Chiiiiiiiin
Summary: In which Tzuyu teases Chaeyoung about her crush.





	Under the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Wowowoow drabble and finally having the guts to post this. 
> 
> Also this was on impulse lol so it wasnt proof read

 

 

 

 

 

"I think I like Mina Unnie"

 

It was blunt, or blunter than what Tzuyu mostly says all the time. They were just sitting around a simple cafe, a simple get-together with only the two of them, simple best friends having a simple conversations but--

 

"Chaeyoung."

 

"Yes?"

 

"I like Mina Unnie."

 

That simply breaks Chaeyoung's heart.

 

Finding out that your best friend also likes the same person you've been pining on forever (only for a few weeks) feels like a stab to her heart.

 

Scratch that, Chaeyoung doesn't have time for metaphors or similes or whatever-- it just hurts.

 

She sips her latte, suddenly only tasting the bitterness, she grabbed several packets of sugar, opened them and just poured all of the contents to the latte. Chaeyoung was stirring it rather messily until she replies--

 

"Ok," Chaeyoung manages to say. Releasing a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She continues to drink her latte and almost puked at how sweet it is.

 

"That's it?" Tzuyu asks, rather showing a stoic-curious look--Chaeyoung lost her words of the same definition--Tzuyu looks kind of amused actually.

 

"I'm over her anyway, hahahaha."

 

"You still have her face on your phone."

 

Tzuyu somehow snatches and holds up Chaeyoung's phone, it was unlocked for some reason and showing Myoui Mina--The Myoui Mina--smiling adorably with her gummy smile as her phone's wallpaper. 

 

"Ashsjsjdjdks, Stop!" Chaeyoung wails out, reaching across the table to grab her taller (and younger) "best" friend, if she even can call her that.

 

But it's so obvious, how could Chaeyoung not notice? Tzuyu has always been so strangely sweet to "Mina Unnie".

 

But Tzuyu's also sweet to her, Jeongyeon, Jihyo, Momo--

 

Actually to most of her friends--except for the oldest bunny-toothed friend of theirs, Nayeon.

 

It's kind of sad for Nayeon actually.

 

And Tzuyu never, and she repeats, never likes anyone in a romantic way.

 

"Chaeyoung." Tzuyu's voice broke her thoughts.

 

Augh, Traitor.

 

"I was joking, don't worry," Tzuyu admits, her mouth curving a bit upwards, almost showing a smile.

 

But Chou Tzuyu never jokes nor does she smile

 

"You? Joking? Now that's a joke."

 

"Oh come on, Chaeng."

 

"I'm not listening."

 

"She's with Momo anyway."

 

"PEOPLE HAVE DREAMS, TZUYU!"

 

"You're a dwarf though."

 

"TZUYU!"

.

.

.

Teasing her midget best friend had always been a habit of Tzuyu's--only she doesnt do it all the time.

 

She knew Chaeyoung's weaknesses, likes and dislikes, her favorite artists (Leonardo Da Vinci, Michaelangelo, Tzuyu can name more.) and her music taste that Tzuyu eventually liked as part of being with her all the time.

 

Secrets were never kept between the two, they share everything together. Might it be what their plans for the day were, their breakfasts, lunches or dinners, or anything under the sun whether it was plain silly to talk about--they're best friends who can laugh about anything even if its just pebble outside or clouds that resemble hearts, ships and other things even though it doesnt resemble anything.

 

Tzuyu liked being Chaeyoung's best friend, it might be because she's great to have around with or how adorable she looks when she pouts after getting teased or maybe because of how precious she looks when she smiles.

 

She might be not someone creative but she could make a thousand of songs and poems dedicated to her.

 

But she wont say that to her.

 

If it breaks them apart, she'll keep it all inside.

 

All to herself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk leave some comments or something lol


End file.
